The One Night
by I'm the reason the rum is gone
Summary: One night Logan goes into a bar and meets a woman. He gets a lot morethan he bargained for. LoganOC, One-Shot


I do not own Wolverine/Logan or anything related to the X-Men. I only own Faith as it were.

Logan had had a hard mission this time. He needed a beer and sex and he needed it now. After all with dealing with Sabretooth for the 12th time in as many days, he deserved some nice angry sex. _Nothin' like angry sex. _Logan thought to himself as he parked Scott's motorcycle and went into the bar. _Hopefully, I'll find some. _

It was a dingy place, bare and dirty, just the kind of bar for a crime and that's the thing that made Logan come here in the first place. He went to the bar and sat on the stool farther towards the wall. The bartender, a woman, came up to him. She was beautiful and looked like she didn't belong for starters.

"What'll be sweetheart?" She looked him straight in the eye, as if she was trying to see what was on his mind.

"Beer." She nodded and quickly went and got what was on tap, Boston Lager. _Hey, this may be Westchester, but people can appreciate a good beer._ She got a glass off the back wall and began to pour the beer, facing away from him. Logan had to admit it was a very nice ass and he couldn't shake what he wanted to do to this woman. As she walked back, her breasts caught his attention. They were firm, but not large, only about a C cup if he was lucky. _Found her._ She set the beer down and began to close up. She went to the empty tables with a wet cloth and the other customers took the hint. They told her to have a good night or something to that effect. He knew she wasn't going to tell him to get out. She was trying not to look at him, but failed miserably. The woman couldn't stop looking into his eyes.

She couldn't believe what she was seeing. _The mighty Wolverine. The guy, if you crossed him, he'd give you a one-way ticket to claw town._ He was here in HER bar. She never thought any of the X-Men stopped in here, ever. _Oh, well. First time for everything I guess. _

He waited for about 10 minutes until she was finished. She disappeared through the door and immediately came back out in a corset. Logan was sort of surprised, but he didn't make a move toward her. _She could be more dangerous than meets the eye._

"How did you do that?" He asked, gulping down the beer.

"Magic."

"Ha, ha," Logan hated jokes. "Seriously?"

"Well, obviously it was magic and just so you know, the answer is C cup."

"Oh, so ya a mutant?"

"No, witch. You really think I would lie to the Wolverine. I'm not **that** stupid." She sighed and went to clean behind the bar. She washed the dirty glasses and put them on the rack behind her.

"Ya know me?"

"Of course, I know of your reputation. It isn't pretty, but I don't really complain."

"Ya don't get caught?"

"No, all my customers know I'm a witch and no one gets me in trouble. It's peaceful. Some of the men get me my groceries, clothing, and liquor for the bar itself just in case. Wouldn't want one of your SHIELD agent people after me after that registration thing. I'm not a superbeing though." She looked at him more closely.

"What?" Logan was annoyed now. He didn't ask for a story.

"You want me." Logan stared at her. "Don't lie to me, Logan. It's not nice."

"So I do. Now, what?" She grabbed his hand and brought him to her bedroom in the basement.

They walked through the door, greeted by black and red velvet, the comforter on the bed to the curtains to the carpeting. The queen-size canopy invited them both, calling Logan to take her. She got into the bed, silken sheets against her skin.

"Ya a good witch or a bad witch?" He asked, taking his shirt off.

"Mostly good, but sometimes I'm a naughty witch." She had shed her clothing and was now lying naked. She was beautiful, her brown hair and piercing green eyes followed him as he lay beside her.

"So, did ya know I was coming tonight?"

"No, but I was surprised at your presence, not a lot of people know my bar."

"I pass it now and again. So, why do ya maintain a sleazy bar? Judging by your room, ya can afford a few upgrades." He calmly began to touch her breasts.

"I can't actually. The boys got me these. I don't have money. Just enough to pay bills and for supplies. Most of this room is gifts." She moaned as he put her fingers on her clit. "No, we can't."

"Why not?" Logan was perplexed.

"I'm not….I mean…we…" She had worked herself to arousal and he smelled her. The animal wanted to claim her and the man wanted to love her. He shed the rest of his clothing and got on top of her, brushing himself against her swollen clit. "You'll crush me, Logan"

"I won't, darlin'." He continued what he was doing and gripped her breasts. She cried out and climaxed. "Well, that has to be a mutation. I've never gotten a woman off like that before." He chuckled and continued his movements.

"It's talent, not mutant." She begged him with her eyes.

"Not yet." He answered, but it was getting difficult not to give in. "Do ya have a life's story?"

"There's nothing special about it, no." She was lying now, but he let it slide.

"Oh, so what do ya know about me?" Logan was stroking her harder now.

She moaned. "I can't tell you if you keep doing that."

"I'm not going to stop, so ya tell me or ya get nothin'." Logan didn't want to give her an ultimatum, but how was he supposed to know what side she was on?

"I know how you X-Men defeat people such as Sinister…"

"What do ya know of him?" He was upset now. _Man, who is she?_

"He's…"

"Well?" He yelled. She flinched at his yell and didn't want to say anything. "WELL?"

"He's my, unfortunately, he's a distant cousin from my mother's side. My grandmother's godmother and aunt was married to him." She looked away. "Please, I want it and so do you. Please?"

He complied and was hard instantly. He went into her smoothly. She really couldn't stop herself, but she didn't care. She was slick and it was easy to penetrate her. It was amazing sex, that was for sure.

"Darlin', you're somethin' else." Logan felt he could finish at any time. He loved her, knowing her for all of 15 minutes. He tried not to finish, but she moved with him, making it extremely hard to do so. They went like this for several minutes until she climaxed again. He couldn't stop himself and finished in her. He got off her and she moaned contently.

"Logan, you could've stayed in me." She fell asleep quietly.

The next morning…

She got up. She was sore from last night, but she didn't care. She got to the fridge and looked at the bed to see Logan's form. He looked peaceful. She began to make pancakes as Logan groaned and got out of bed. She smiled and continued cooking.

"Morning, sweetheart," She said as he walked over.

"Mornin'"

"I made you breakfast." She set the two plates down.

"Ya have a name? I didn't ask, but I should of." Logan felt horrible about that.

"Name's Faith, but I don't have any."

"Why not?"

"I….haven't had the best life. I guess I shouldn't have said that. Along with the family, anyway." Faith looked up from her plate. "Sorry."

"No, it's alright. Life's not kind to me either." Logan looked at her.

"You were experimented on."

He stood up, angry. "Ya know?"

"We shouldn't have had sex." She looked at her plate, not wanting to see his eyes.

"Don't change the subject."

"I'm not. I should have told you, I am a witch, but I'm special. Whoever I love, I absorb their memories. I love you. I have always loved you without even realizing it until I saw you walked into the bar last night." Faith was really scared.

"Oh…so what happened to ya?" So it wasn't her fault, he made love to her and loved her back. If that was her curse, what could he do?

"Me? I was an orphan after my mother died when I was 12. My father was never there and I got sold to a clan of white supremacists who thought women should be slaves. They tortured me and raped me from the time I was 12 to the time I was 19 and ran away from them."

"How old are ya, now?"

"23."

"Young."

"Yeah. Anyway, you should get going."

"Come with me. To the mansion, we can be together, if ya love me and I…"

"Love me?" She finished. "No, I have to keep up with this bar, but I'll always be here. You can come back."

"I definitely will, darlin'." He got his shirt on. They walked out and she looked at him. "You take care of yourself, Faith."

"I will, and it's ok. I know you really don't love me because you can't admit it yourself." She kissed him and smiled softly, her eyes sad. "See you later." She walked into the bar and got ready to open. She grabbed some glasses off the rack and began to take chairs off the tables. Then she went to the door and switched the sign from "Closed" to "Open."

Logan got on the bike and drove back to the institute. He went to the lab and Hank McCoy was there.

"Morning, Logan." He looked at Logan and saw a smile.. "Nice night?"

"Yeah."

"You going back sometime soon?" Hank looked at him.

"Yeah, she's worth it." Logan walked out of the lab and saw Jean come down the hall. "Hey, Jeannie."

"Logan?" Jean looked at him. She read his surface thoughts briefly, without meaning to. "I hope you plan on seeing her again."

"Yes. Jeannie, I want to let you know, that I know you chose Scooter and I can't change that, but I do still love ya and I've been tryin' to find a woman to get over it. I can't get over it, but I can find a woman who loves me. And I have." Logan looked at her, then turned around and walked out. He felt a lot better about his relationship with Jean now. He wanted to relax before he saw Faith tonight.

Faith opened the bar and to her surprise, she found a note where Logan was last night at the bar. She smiled sadly, and unfolded the letter. She looked at it.

_Dearest Faith,_

_I'm not really good with words, but here goes. I have feelings for you. I will come back tonight and we will drown ourselves in each other. 'Til tonight darlin'._

_Logan_


End file.
